1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates in general to an integrated circuit for producing a clock voltage which varies between positive and negative voltage levels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A circuit of this type is disclosed in DE-A No. 27 44 209. In this circuit unipolar clock voltage is supplied to an input which is connected through an inverter and a first capacitor to the first input of a first NOR gate and by way of a second capacitor to the first input of a second NOR gate whereby each of these gates is electrically connected with its output to the second input of the respective other gate. The first inputs of both NOR gates are also connected through load elements to a terminal carrying the negative voltage level and the positive voltage level is supplied to the NOR gates as a supply voltage. One of the gate outputs forms the output of the circuit. Such circuit however is relatively complicated.